Rosario Dark Kiva
by BlueInfernoX
Summary: James Johnson is the Fangire King. Watch as he goes through Yokai Academy as Dark Kiva to not only get an education but also find a queen... Dark Kiva(OC)/harem
1. The Fangire King Arrives

Hello everyone. I hope you like this story. Well, these _stories_. I will be posting three different variations of this story, all using the same OC but with a different Rider series. I have been given a challenge by Storylover213, and the challenge included choosing between OOO, W and Dark Kiva. As you can se, I can not decide. I will put up till the battle with Kadoya and have it as a side project for occasions. However, the one I continue depends on which one you favourite/ alert the most/ has the most reviews/ PM's sent about it. So, in the end, all your decision!

I would put up a poll about it but since I do not know when I will put up the next chapter, I will not have one because I will look at which one has the most next time I go to look at them.

I can not speak, nor do I talk, Japanese. This means that the characters will be talking completely in English, no Japanese phrases. It also means no '–Kun's, '-Chan's or '-San's, mostly because I do not understand when, and why, they are used. So characters will just call people by their name. Sorry if this turns you off the story, I am limited in my knowledge.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"HENSHIN!"

"**Kivat"**

"**KIVAT USING FUESTLE!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Rosario Dark Kiva**

**Chapter 1: The Fangire King has Arrived**

* * *

The immediate area looked to be desolate and barren. The only kind of vegetation around was the scraggly trees and some moss that grew on them. The sky was murky and foreboding, offering no comfort. The most terrifying thing in the scenery was the almost obscene amount of tombstones that were littering the grounds. Of course, that meant little to the young man who was walking through this scenery.

The young man was 16. This was James Johnson. He had black hair and red eyes. His shirt was dark grey and he was wearing a black trench coat. On his left hand was a single red glove with a gold chain around the wrist. He was wearing black jeans and boots. Around his neck was a necklace with a strange symbol on it that looked like a green bat. On his left hip was a small black chain that led to a decoration that looked like a sword.

"Watch out!" he heard a voice yell, catching him by surprise. He turned to see a girl coming towards him on a bicycle and he didn't even get the chance for his eyes to widen before he was hit with the bike "Ow…" the girl groaned and then she found herself lying on top of the young man. Shaking the stars out of her head, she managed to get back up onto her knees. Looking to see who she hit, she saw James lying on his back. "Sorry." He remained silent "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, yea. I'm fine, don't worry about it." James smiled with a slight blush on his face as he sat up and couldn't help but to stare at the girl. She was just so beautiful. She had lovely pink hair, which was so unique, and green eyes that seemed to be like emeralds and glow like small green stars. "You just caught me by surprise, that's all." Suddenly, he felt her hands on his face 'What is she doing?'

"You smell nice…" she said huskily. She slowly leaned towards him and then… she bit his neck! He couldn't stop the moan that left his mouth. It also seemed like his moan broke the girl out of her spell because she was about to pull away but James didn't let her. His canines became sharper and seemed to turn to glass before he bit into her neck as well. She gasped into his neck before moaning and continuing her drink, as he did his. When they eventually pulled away she was blushing bright red and James sighed "I'm sorry. I was just so hungry. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself." She stood up and said "My name is Moka Akashiya. What's yours?" she then looked in his eyes and gasped. Now it was her turn to blush. "Wow, you're cute." she said bluntly.

"James." he finally said with a slight smirk. Time for the King to shine "James Johnson."

"Hello, James." Moka smiled.

After both got back up to their feet, James and Moka began walking towards their destination again. Nervously looking at the beautiful girl beside him, James noticed that she was wearing a female school uniform "Moka?" he asked

"Yes?" Moka smiled.

"Are you going to Yokai Academy too?"

"Yes!" Moka smiled. "Are you a new student there too?" James nodded

"That's great!" Moka cheered. "Do you want to be friends? I really don't know anyone here and it's a little intimidating to be by myself."

"Sure." James smirked

"Yay!" Moka cheered as she hugged James's arm. The young man blushed like a tomato at the closeness and the feeling of her chest against his arm "Thank you, James! I'm so relieved! But…"

"Eh?" wondered James. Moka seemed to be so down all of a sudden. Being depressed didn't really suit her face.

"I guess you know I'm a vampire already." Moka admitted. "Do you…like vampires?"

"It would be a bit strange if I hated vampires, I mean our species are almost identical." James smirked

"What do you mean?" Moka asked

"I am the King of the Fangire's." James said simply "We are s more powerful and advanced form of vampire. That's also why I'm not wearing the uniform; royalty gets to dress as they want."

"Amazing!" Moka said as James just smiled before they began to walk towards the Academy

* * *

(Later)

James had lost Moka during the entrance ceremony, but he got over it. Finding his classroom was very easy. It was quiet. No one really went out of their way to talk to him. That was fine by the young man, anyway. Entering his classroom, he picked out a desk and sat down quietly. As more and more students filed in, an older woman wearing bright clothes and glasses entered the room with a wave. She was a pretty woman with short blonde hair and what looked like cat ears on her head. Waving lazily behind her, a yellow-furred tail was connected to her. "Welcome, everyone, to Yokai Academy!" she cheered, bringing equal cheers from the students on the classroom. "I'll be your homeroom teacher, Miss Shizuka Nekonome! Now, as I'm sure you're all aware…" Ms. Nekonome continued, drawing a pointer "… This school is a school for monsters! So, like it or not, humans run the world! That means we monsters have to learn to co-exist with them. That is the mission of this school! Peaceful co-existence with the humans! That brings us to rule number one!" the catty teacher continued. "You will remain your human appearance at all times! Does everyone understand this?" Ms. Nekonome asked seriously "This is our first key of survival among the humans. To practice the art of disguise, please do not reveal your true nature, even to your fellow students."

"But can't we just eat all of the humans ma'am?" asked one of the students. He had long brown hair that reached his neck and some piercings on his face. "I could start with all the cute girls."

"Say that again." James growled

"What was that?!" Saizou said as he got up and span around, glaring at James

"It's punks like you who are making it so we have to hide. That _my kind_ is being killed." James growled, grabbing the sword decoration on his side as stain-glass markings, almost like tribal markings, appeared on his face "And I don't like my kind being killed.

"Don't be silly Saizou!" Ms. Nekonome suddenly giggled, seemingly not noticing the interaction between James and Saizou "You don't have to worry about humans here though. All the faculty and fellow students are monsters just like you. This school exists behind a special barrier so no humans have ever seen it. Well, seen it and lived."

A sudden sliding sound that went with the opening of the door suddenly sounded off. It cut off the rather grim conversation "I'm sorry!" a familiar voice to James apologized "I got lost in the halls after the welcoming ceremony…and…sorry I'm late!"

"That's okay." Ms. Nekonome smiled reassuringly "Just take an empty seat anywhere."

Stepping into the classroom, James immediately recognized the beautiful Moka Akashiya. He blushed again while all the male students in the room began to gape at her beauty. The way she walked down the aisles of desks made her look almost like a model walking down the catwalk, even if she had no idea that she was doing it. She certainly had the face and figure for such an occupation if she wanted one.

"W… Who is that?" one boy gasped.

"The silky hair, the beautiful eyes…" added another.

"That can't be a disguise!" a third gasped. "She's too… too…"

"BEAUTIFUL!" the general male populous of the room cheered.

Moka seemed to be a little surprised at how the entire classroom seemed to be reacting to her entry. It didn't even occur to her that she was rally that beautiful "Shut up you perverts!" James snapped, getting the classes attention "She is _not_ a piece of meat!"

"James!" Moka suddenly cheered happily. Lunging forward, she wrapped her arms around the young man, making nearly fall out of his chair from the sudden force of the girl jumping into his arms "We're in the same classroom! Isn't it great?" James was too busy glaring at the class to really answer. As the reunion was going on, the other students in the room were making their own comments.

"Huh? Who is that guy?"

"How does he rate a hug from her?"

"How does a weirdo like that know her?"

Obviously the males in the room weren't happy at how Moka was being so friendly with James. Saizou was also giving Moka a lecherous look as well. He'd just found his target. The guy was of no consequence and would be collateral damage anyway.

* * *

(Later)

When class had ended, Moka had immediately wanted to explore Yokai Academy. Not having much else to do, and being too shy to turn Moka down, James had become her exploring buddy. Most of the time had been the poor boy getting dragged around by the excitable vampire. "Wow!" she smiled. "The main halls are so clean! Neat!"

"Seen better." James smiled, thinking about his home

While Moka was taking in all the sights in the school with sparkling eyes and happy smile, James had noticed the people around them. Males were all stopping and staring at Moka as she went past them. It was obvious that they were lusting after her from the way they stared at her.

"W… Whoa."

"What a babe!"

"I've gotta date her!"

"Who's the guy with her?"

"Who cares?"

"If he gets in my way, he's dinner!"

"How do you like Yokai Academy so far, James?" Moka asked as they stopped by a vending machine, breaking James out of any train of thought he had, which included skewering all the people who looked at Moka like that. She got herself a can of tomato juice while he got some nice and cold Pepsi.

"Oh? It's been great." he said simply

"That's good." Moka smiled. "I think we're both going to have a lot of fun here. Don't you think so?"

"Could be." James nodded. Smiling, James and Moka headed out to explore even more of the school. James was amazed at how much energy Moka had. Walking along the school hallways again, Moka and James were subjugated to the lustful/hateful stares of the males in the general vicinity. Moka was again oblivious to the looks, but James was all too aware of who they were aimed at and returned the hateful looks with ones that could possibly mentally scar someone if applied for too long. Turning a corner, the pair of new friends were suddenly cut off by a taller student; one who James could remember had a taste for humans.

"Hey, babe." Saizou said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed and looking at Moka. James quickly held in a laugh. It was like this kid was trying to act like a Bad Boy. Key words 'trying' and 'act' "Moka Akashiya, right? Man, looks like I'm not the only one who thinks you're cute."

"Um… thanks..." Moka nodded. "Who are you?"

"Ah, the name's Saizou." the boy introduced with a grin. "I'm one of your classmates."

"Oh… um…" Moka nodded. "Good to meet you…I suppose."

"I'm sure. Hey babe, why do you hang out with this loser? Why not with a real man?" he asked. Moka didn't answer. "Hey. C'mon. Tell me. Why go with this wimp huh?" He asked again

"Because he's my friend!" she said.

"C'mon. You won't regret it you know." he said

"Look, Saizou. If women says no it means no. Rejection hurts but hey, that how life works." James said with a powerful glair

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" Saizou countered

"If you attack me I'll kick your ass, you keep harassing Moka I'll kill you and if you try to hurt another person I will have you begging for death." James said with a glare so powerful that Saizou unconsciously backed into a wall "Let's go Moka." James said, taking her hand and walking away

* * *

(On the roof)

"Whew!" Moka sighed in relief. "That was amazing James!"

"Thanks" James nodded "No one messes with my friends."

"But we're both okay thanks to you." Moka smiled. "Thank you!"

"No problem."

* * *

(Later)

James and Moka had finally exited the school and were heading up to the dorms. James lived off campus, but Moka still wanted to explore. At the moment, they were walking up another path that was littered with creepy trees, tombstones, and old bones. To help pass the time, Moka began asking James about himself. "James, before you came to Yokai Academy, did you go to school in the human world?" Moka asked. Since James acted more like a human than a monster, she assumed he had lived in the human world at some point

"Yes, I did." he told her "My entire species lives in hiding inside the human world."

"Human schools are the worst, aren't they?" Moka asked James. "I used to go to school in the human world up until now but the other students thought I was weird so I never made any friends." That's why I hate humans!" Moka confessed

"Moka, do you really hate humans?" James asked carefully

"What's wrong?" she asked

"As I said I am the Fangire King." James explained "Not all humans are bad. I'm here to learn how to hide in plain site, how my kind can live peacefully with humans. You saw childish teasing, there's worse in the world and not all humans are like that. I want you to think about this, I'm going home to bed. See ya." And with that he walked away.

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka was walking sadly in the forest, thinking about what James said. She'd always hated humans since the way she was treated, but now because of the points James told her she was reconsidering her opinions. She heard rustling behind and spun around, hoping it was who she thought it was "James!"

"Sorry, babe." Saizou said with a feral grin on his face as he walked lout of the bushes "It's just you and me now, alone."

James walked through the forest back towards home when, suddenly, he heard a shrill scream. James's eyes snapped wide open. "Moka!"

Saizou had assumed his true form, an ogre, and he looked hungry in more ways than one. He was a hulking creature with thick veins and bumps running over his skin. His teeth were razor sharp and his tongue was longer than before. In all, he looked like the real definition of a monster. "Don't worry babe," said Saizou sleazily. "You'll enjoy it." A rock hit his head and he turned annoyed, to look at who'd thrown it. It was that freaky kid again.

"Get away from Moka!" James demanded.

"Scram, kid!" Saizou shouted at James.

"James!" Moka exclaimed.

"You're trying to hurt Moka." said James angrily. His eyes took on a different light now and his markings reappearing "I can't forgive you."

"Oh yeah? And what're you going to do to stop me?" sneered Saizou.

"I'll take you down!" shouted James

"Really?" Saizou said in an amused voice "Who do you think you are to do that?"

"The King of Fangire's." James said coldly before he held his gloved hand to the sky and yelled "KIVAT!"

"**Let's go."** A black mechanical-looking-bat covered in red markings all over its boy, yellow eyes and a green triangle gem on its forehead. James caught the bat and held him to his non-gloved hand **"Bite!"** the bat said as he bit into James hand, causing energy veins to appear and black chains to wrap around his waist. The chains seemed to melt and reform into a strange black belt with a perch at the top

"HENSHIN!" James yelled before attaching the bat, upside down, onto the perch on his belt. A high-pitched sound was then produced as James' body was covered in green tinted liquid silver. The liquid then reshaped before shattering off his body like glass. His legs where now is in dark metallic crimson boots with silver lining that had blades on the back of the ankles, his torso armour was also the same shade of dark metallic crimson with a black chest plate resembling several pairs of bat wings with three green gems running down the centre, he also gained gauntlets the same colour as his torso and leg armour. His head was covered with a red helmet with the visor shaped like a pair of green bat wings edged in black, in-between the top points of the wings was a black ornament resembling a bat and two black bat wings came out behind the eyes of the helmet. The mouth guard was dark grey and framed by black fangs. His shoulder armour was spiked and in the same dark metallic crimson as the rest of his armour. After a second he made a wave of his left arm causing black flames to burst from his back and became a midnight black cape. "Kamen Rider Dark Kiva." The newly transformed Rider said before he charged

**(****TETRA FANG - Roots of the King)**

Saizou was surprised by the sudden change and Kiva tackled into him. They both tumbled along the ground as Moka watched. "James!" she cried and she ran to follow the fight.

While Saizou was powerful in his true form, Kiva wasn't exactly a pushover either. He was able to dodge all of Saizou's punches before retaliating with punches of his own that forced Saizou backwards. He then used a snap kick to hit Saizou between the legs before grabbing the ogre's hair and pulling his head down into his knee. Saizou was sent reeling. "Had enough?" Kiva mocked

"Die!" Saizou said as he got back up before he charged and began to swing wildly. Kiva just dodged each swing, easily twisting his body slightly. It was clear he wasn't even trying, he even pretended to yawn

"James!" Moka cried when she arrived at the area, seeing her friend under assault and Kiva was momentarily distracted. Saizou took advantage of this and charged at Kiva before slashing him across the chest, sending sparks flying. Kiva cried out in pain and was sent flying by a brutal haymaker that sent him skidding along the ground and into a tree. He crashed violently and Moka kneeled next to him to check him for injuries but it was hard to tell with that armour of his.

"James? Are you alright?" she asked

"Fine, now get away. I can't focus if I'm worried about you!" he growled

"Aw, how sweet." said Saizou mockingly "Looks like I have to kill you both. What a waste though. I wanted to have one go at Moka before I had to kill her."

"Like hell you will!" Kiva growled as he stood up, accidentally grabbing Moka's Rosario and taking it off in the process "Ooops." While he couldn't see what was happening to Moka very well, he could sure sense it. That well of power she had within her that Kiva had felt was being restricted was now breaking loose. The inhuman power was moving like a river through her entire body. As his eyes began to get accustomed to the light, he saw that the sheer amount of power was making Moka's physical appearance change as well. Her pink hair was turning silver right before his eyes. Her skin seemed to become paler as the power continued to flow. The nails on her fingers became slightly pointed, looking like they could cut things. Her fangs became more pronounced while her eyes turned crimson the pupils where now slits. Not just that, she also grew slightly taller and her body adjusted to be perfect for her height as well as the most attractive she could be. Kiva could only stare at Moka after her transformation. She looked radically different, almost like a different person. She looked…more sensual, than before. She exuded a kind of sexuality that would make men drop to their knees, but Kiva could feel the danger which was underneath it. This girl was dangerous! 'Perfect attributes for a Queen.' Kiva thought absentmindedly

"Impossible! Those crimson eyes, that silver hair and the incredible demonic aura!" shouted Saizou. "She's an S-Class monster! A true vampire!"

"Truly impressive." she purred as she looked Kiva over "I did not expect a King to be here, especially the Fangire's King. And in such impressive armour too." Kiva remained silent before he turned to look at Saizou. The ogre was shocked at seeing the new Moka, but his courage was returning. He was clenching his fists as he readied himself to execute another attack. Seeing this, Kiva stepped forward and took a fighting stance. Chuckling softly, Moka stepped beside her armoured friend. "Chivalry noted, but I am not some china glass statue." she smirked "I can take this low class nobody myself."

"I'm going to make you my bitch, Vampire!" Saizou yelled

"We shall see." Moka smirked. Saizou swung his fist at Moka who caught it in her hand. Saizou's eyes widened in surprise as she turned on her heels and threw him over her shoulder and through several trees.

"Impressive yourself." Smirked Kiva

Moka proclaimed "You dare to lay your hand on me?"

"I don't give a damn if you're a fucking vampire, whore! I'll kill you!" Saizou roared.

"I doubt it." Kiva said as he pulled out a small yellow Fuestle and inserted it into Kivat's mouth and tapped his chin twice

"**WAKE UP 2!"** the bat yelled as day turned to night, the moon behind them and glowing red with Dark Kiva's symbol glowing brightly. Inner-Moka gasped as she felt more energy fill her body

"Let's go." Kiva said before he jumped into the air. Two energy fangs grew at the sides of his legs as he began to fall, Inner-Moka following him by jumping in the air as well

"Know your place!" Inner-Moka said fiercely

The two then slammed into Saizou and smashed him with their kicks making him fall to the floor, face first. "The King has passed judgment; Death!" Dark Kiva said simply as blood flowed from under Saizou's body

**(End song)**

Both Kiva and Inner-Moka landed on their feet as Inner-Moka turned to regard Kiva. With the immediate crisis dealt with, Kiva was able to look at his transformed friend. She was even more beautiful now than when she was wearing her Rosario. Where the other Inner-Moka was gentle and cute, Moka was Dangerous and sensual. Inner-Moka picked up the Rosario that lay on the ground and stood up to Kiva. Her presence was intimidating to say the least but Kiva didn't find himself afraid, which see seemed to tell and smiled slightly in a slightly sinister way

"You're an interesting one, James Johnson." said Inner-Moka. "Or, do you go by a different name in this form?"

"It's Kiva. Kamen Rider Dark Kiva" Kiva said to her.

"Kiva? What is that exactly? I know you're a Fangire but what is this power? Why is it needed?"

"It is the true power of the Fangire King." Kiva answered simply.

"Hmm, very well." Inner-Moka nodded. "Just be sure to watch over my other side while I sleep. I can't be out here all the time."

With a single motion, the Rosario was attached back onto the chain the Moka's wore. In a flash of light, Moka's power was brought back into her body. Her eyes drooped shut as they returned to their original shade. Her hair likewise returned to its pink shade. Stumbling forward, Kiva caught her in his arms. As he managed to her steady, he then removed the Driver from his waist and released the armour. His body turned silver before returning back to normal with the armour seemingly shattering off his body.

"Moka?" he called. "Wake up, Moka." Moka's eyes fluttered open. "Thank goodness you're…"

"JAMES!" Moka cried out loudly as she hugged him tight, surprising him. "You're okay!"

"It'll take more then that to take down the King." James smirked

* * *

I hope you liked this. Review!


	2. AN, sorry

Hello everyone. I am sorry that you must sit through this but I believe that this is important, and something I am totally, 100% annoyed by. I would like to say that this story has been given several reviews that I do not like. Not in the term of flames, that I can handle and will confront in the AN but this is something totally different.

They where sent by the following Annonimous Reviewers: DarkCircle, StormCircle, WaterCircle, FireCircle, WolfCircle, OmegaCircle, RedCircle and AlphaCircle. Because of the similarity of names, as well as their reviews, I believe that they are, in fact one person. Here is the review that 'they' _ALL_ sent;

'We are the Organization Circle, we will not stop intill you update a new chapter.  
Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva, Up date Rosario Dark Kiva'

I do not like this for several reasons. The first is that I do NOT like being ordered to update ANY story. I do this as a hobby, and I said that _these three_ stories would be updated when I get round to writing them because I want the readers to decide.

Second: If this _is_ one person then it gets me really angry. Trying to force what _he_ wants over everyone else by continuously _demanding_ me to update this story. And you can not say that this is not a demand. They clearly state at the top 'We are the Organization Circle, we will not stop intill you update a new chapter.' Not only did they misspell until but also out right _threatening_ me. It is repeated 84 times is _one_ review. Stating it once or twice is like a cheer, a chant trying to be heard but they did this a total of 672. Yes, that's right: _**SIX**_ _**HUNDRED AND SEVENTYTWO TIMES**_! 672 times is more than whining, complaining and demanding, it is closer to verbal assault, something _I_ will _not_ stand for!

Third: It is easy to tell what they want from the first two reviews, not that _anyone_ would call these reviews, and there is no need to repeat it 8 times, taking over most of the review page from people who have _actual _comments about the story.

Fourth and final point: These. Are. _NOT_. Reviews! Reviews are saying what you like or dislike about story. It is giving phrase or criticism. It is giving ideas and contributing to a writer's skill and growth. This is a person, or a group of people, who are spoiled and used to getting what they want so, if what they ask the first time doesn't they complain and demand and scream and rant and bitch and stomp there feet. I do not care for people like this.

That is why, from now on, _any_ review that is even _remotely_ like this one will be deleted instantly, well as soon as I see it. This is something I have _never_ done before. I like my reviews, both positive and negative, but I will not strand for this.

I am sorry for my other readers who have had to sit through this. The three will be updated by this time next week, do not worry. Till then.


	3. Fangire Vs Succubus

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"HENSHIN!"

"**Kivat"**

"**KIVAT USING FUESTLE!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Rosario Dark Kiva**

**Chapter 2: Fangire Vs Succubus**

* * *

The following day, James walked to school again. As he walked down the path, he noticed a few of the students staring at him and whispering. He wasn't sure what it was but he did catch a few words. "That's the guy that beat Saizou."

"No way. That wimp?"

"He killed him too last I heard. Maybe we shouldn't mess with him." He also heard from some of the girls.

"Hey, that guy is kind of cute."

"Yeah, he is. He's adorable."

"Oh, I wish he was my boyfriend!"

That was different. Usually people were whispering bad or insulting things about him. No one had ever mentioned he was cute before he came to Yokai Academy. Then again, he never really stayed somewhere very long.

"James!" he heard from behind. Turning around, he found himself suddenly glomped by his pink haired friend. Now the whispers turned more hostile, especially from the girls.

"Morning, Moka." James smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Moka smiled. "I didn't get to thank you last night for dinner. It was very nice."

As the two friends made small talk, the other students around them were having reactions to the conversation. The males were crying in despair, thinking that James and Moka were talking about a date. The girls were grumbling in jealousy and resentment, thinking a strong and cute guy had been snatched up before he was even on the open market. Off behind a tree, a busty figure frowned in resentment. She watched the pair walk towards the school while she began plotting in her mind.

* * *

(Later)

It was lunch break at the school and James just walking around, bored. "O…ohh…." a soft feminine voice suddenly moaned from nearby. James's attention was suddenly up and looking around for the source.

Looking around, James noticed someone on their hands and knees, and moaning in agony. From his current vantage point he could see that she wore a variant of the girls' uniform. She wore white shirt with a yellow sweater vest, the same skirt as the other girls and had blue hair tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon.

He approached her carefully, concern in his eyes, as he said, "Hey? You alright?" Her face then turned to look at him 'Wow, she's cute!' He asked again, "Aare you alright?"

"I don't know…" she said to him."I seem to have trouble standing up."

"Here, let me help," he offered as he carefully pulled her up. Without warning, the girl had wrapped her arms around him and pressing her breasts against his chest. He could feel the soft bosom pressing against him and his face turned red from all the blood rushing to his head.

"Oh, you're so kind." she purred. "Thank you. You're James Johnson, aren't you?"

"Uhhhh…y… yes…" James mumbled. He desperately wished that this girl wouldn't rub against him like she was.

"I've heard about you. I didn't know you'd be so nice." the girl smiled, leaning in close. This just served to make James blush harder. "My name's Kurumu Kurono. I hope we can be friends."

"I… uh… ah…" James mumbled. This girl was getting way to close for comfort. He really wanted to say something, but he really didn't know what. To help clear his mind, he tried to look anywhere but at Kurumu's pretty face.

"You know, it's a little rude not to look someone in the eye when they talk to you." Kurumu pouted playfully. Looking back into Kurumu's eyes, he decided to try and tell the girl to back off. As he did so, Kurumu's smiled began to turn a little wicked. Concentrating, she let loose with one of her most reliable techniques. "Charm!" she whispered as she let the pulse of magic out through her eyes. James felt the tell-tell signs that someone was trying to hypnotise him. He growled at her as his markings appeared

"That won't work on me Succubus." James growled angrily. Kurumu's eyes widened

"James!" the familiar voice of Moka called through the air. Sure enough, Moka was coming towards the area. The "James, what are you doing here?" she asked. She then took notice of Kurumu. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this is Kurumu Kurono." James introduced, gesturing to the blue-haired girl. "She said she was hurt."

"Oh! That's not good." Moka gasped. "Do you want help getting to the infirmary?"

"Ah… no." Kurumu denied. "I'm feeling a little better. I think I can make it on my own." Kurumu ran away 'How was he unaffected by my Charm? C… Could he be…'

As she left, Moka turned back to her friend. "Are you friends with her?" Moka asked. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't like the idea of Kurumu being close to James like she had been. James shock his head

* * *

Later, inside the school hallway, Moka decided to give James her opinion on Kurumu. "James, I don't think it's a good idea for you to be so close to that girl."

"Eh? You mean Kurumu?" James replied.

Moka restrained the urge to flinch. 'Already on the first name basis?' She told him "It's just that… she gives me a very bad feeling and…"

"Moka Akashiya!" familiar voice announced and the two friends turned towards the direction to see Kurumu standing from the top of the staircase. She then leapt off and as she descended her panties were exposed from her skirt being flipped up by the wind. James turned his eyes away and screwed them shut with his face red but the other boys had different reactions.

"White panties!"

"Who is she?"

"Wow, look at her breasts!"

"Shut up you perverts!" James shouted at them

Kurumu ran a hand through her hair as she smirked proudly and condescendingly at Moka who looked a little worried. "Kurono?" She gasped when Kurumu pointed at her with a finger.

"Moka Akashiya, I challenge you for the heart of James Johnson!" Kurumu challenged.

"Excuse me?" Moka wondered.

"Oh, don't play dumb with me!" Kurumu growled. "Look around you. All the boys just fall at your feet. This is the kind of thing a succubus would love most of all but you do it without any effort."

"I came to this school to make the entire male student population into my own army of loyal slaves, but my only obstacle was you! You vampire!" Kurumu snapped. She then turned her attention towards James who jumped in shock when she suddenly latched onto him. "James!" she cried girlishly.

"James, keep away from that girl! She's dangerous!" Moka exclaimed.

"Charm!" whispered Kurumu as she looked into James's eyes.

"I already said that won't work on me." James growled and James' eyes sparkled before she ran off "What's with her?" James asked and Moka just looked on confused

* * *

(Later)

Moka was walking towards the dorms when she was blocked by a girl with blue hair "K… Kurono?"

"You know Akashiya I realised something." Kurumu said "James smells even better than a human, doesn't he?"

"He… He dose…" Moka said in confusion

"Is that why you keep him around?" Kurumu asked "You see him as your own personal juice box, don't you?"

"Th... That's not true!" Moka gasped

"Stay away from him." Kurumu growled "He deserves better than some Vampire freak who just sees him as food!" Moka turned around and ran away, crying

* * *

(With Moka)

Moka sat in between two buildings and sobbed uncontrollably. Was that really all she thought James as? A quick meal? It couldn't be. "_How long are you going to sit there and cry?_" a tough female voice suddenly spoke out.

"Eh?" Moka gasped. She looked down and saw her Rosario was hovering with the centre glowing a blood red. "Who…who are you?"

"_I am your other side._" the voice answered. "_I am using the Rosario as a medium to talk to you._"

"Ah… but… but why?" Moka asked, stunned by the shock.

"_Because you're being stupid!_" her other side snapped. "_That girl told you she was a succubus. They have the ability to control men through a spell called Charm. She tried to do it right in front of you!_"

"R… really?!" Moka gasped in shock.

"_Do you honestly think that someone as noble as the Fangire King would ever say something like that?_" asked Inner-Moka. "_That girl is trying to use her Charm to make him her servant. Fangire's are immune to it. She wants you away so she can use her ultimate power. That's the bad news._"

"What is?" asked Moka fearfully

"_If a Succubus kisses a male then the man becomes their slave for the rest of their lives._" Inner-Moka explained. "_I shudder to think what a vindictive girl like her would do with the power of not only Dark Kiva on her side but the ENTIRE Fangire race behind her._"

"Oh, no!" Moka gasped. Getting up, she began to make a dash for the main school building "James!"

* * *

(With James)

James entered the infirmary to get a snack of artificial life that the school had stocked for him in case of emergencies. As he bent down to get a pack from a fridge the door opened and locked the door. He raised his eyebrow at this. Walking over to the bed, she sat down with her legs crossed. She didn't mind flashing her panties now and then, but she didn't want to look easy "Ohh, James…" Kurumu cooed, getting up again and began to walk towards him "You look sad. Are you okay?"

"I am fine."

"Oh, I can tell you are sad, having that stupid vampire sucking your blood all the time." Kurumu smiled. "And I know just the way to make you feel better."

James suddenly found himself pulled into Kurumu's embrace with his face planted directly into her chest. "Kurumu…" James began.

"Yes?" Kurumu purred.

"I think you should get off me."

Kurumu blinked. Did this guy just say…? "What?"

"I need to go." James said "I'm kinda not supose to do these kind of things."

"It's because of that Akashiya girl, isn't it?!"

"Moka? She's just a friend!"

"Your _friend_? Is that all? Is that why you won't kiss me?" she asked.

"Kiss you?" he asked in confusion "I just… please can you get off me?" James noticed the look of fury in her eyes. "Kurumu?"

"What is with you?" she nearly screamed. "I come onto you and you tell me to scram?"

"No, I just said…"

"You know, I had to humiliate myself to get you away from Moka but now I see that she already has you wrapped around her little finger! Ugh! It's so infuriating!" she shouted.

Now James was seeing a side of females that his dad had warned him about. He'd said, 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' James gulped. It looked like his words were coming true.

"Well, then if I can't have you, neither can she!" Suddenly, a pair of bat wings spread out from behind Kurumu, shocking James. A forked tail also came out from under her skirt. Her nails had also turned into sharp claws. "DIE!"

"AHHHH!" James screamed as he threw the girl off him. He then tried to find a way to escape and spun around. "The window!" He decided it was time to flee so he jumped out.

"Come back here!" Kurumu shouted as she flew after him.

James landed on the ground without a scratch on him. Despite the infirmary being on the second floor, James's training permitted him to take a fair bit of damage. Still, he wasn't in the mood to test how much damage he could take outside his armour. "Why is this happening!?" shouted James as he ran for dear life through the woods. James growled he was a king, a noble creature, he couldn't just attack a female unless there was no choice

"I'm coming for you, James!" called Kurumu. James could see her above him, wings spread like a bird of prey and her claws like talons. There was no choice

"KIVAT!" James screamed

"GOTCHA!" Kurumu did a nosedive and tackled into James. Suddenly, a red and black creature slammed into her, forcing her off him "What the…?"

"**Bite!"** the elder Kivat called, biting James' hand

"HENSHIN!" James called, attaching Kivat to his belt. Green tinted quicksilver coated his body and transformed him into Dark Kiva

"So, this is your true form?" Kurumu said, looking him over "I must say, you are very dashing in that." She then glared "Too bad I'll have to carve you out of it!" she then charged and sliced at him

"Whoa!" Kiva manadged to dodge but Kurumu's claw through his armour slightly 'Whoa!'

"My claws can cut through anything!" Kurumu boasted before flying higher "And from up here you can't hit me! You can't win!"

"Let's test that theory out then." Kiva smirked

**"Let's go James!"** Kivat II said and Dark Kiva threw his cape bakc flambointly. On his belt, in holders, where yellow Fuestles, six in each holster. (A.N.: His Left has all six of the ones that Dark Kiva normaly has and the six on the right are all OC ones I have created for the story.) He then grabbed one that had a black bat head, not the wing symbol like his Wake Up one

"**SHADOW WING!"** Kivat called as a seemingly black light fell from the sky. It was a strange black bat creature like statue. Kiva grabbed it in his left hand and the bat seemed to transform. It grew so it was no longer the size of a hand but more like a jetpack, the wings seemed to come to life, the chest of the bat detached and Kiva caught it, the chest now a shinning black shield with the Kiva symbol in gold in the middle, the bat's head folded away into where it's chest once was and the whole thing fused into Kiva's cape, becoming giant black bat wings on his back. His shinning green eyes flashed before they dimmed into black

"What did you do?" the Succubus asked in fear

"Evened the game." Kiva smirked before he jumped into the air and a gol blade appeared in his other hand. It was the Imperial Zanvat Sword. He slashed but she manadged to dodge only to get a shield to the face

"That hurt jerk!" Kurumu growled before she slashed with her claws. Kiva just raised his shield. Kurumu's claws shattered on it "N... No way!"

"Bye!" Kiva smirked under his helmet before he slammed his shield into Kurumu's face and the bottom of his blade's handle to the back off her head and his foot into the small of her back. She fell to the floor, twisting in the air, and landing on her wings. Kiva landed and pulled out his Wake Up Fuestle as the Shadow Wings dissapeared. He inserted the glass whistle into Kivat's mouth and tapped his chin once

**"WAKE UP 1!"** Kivat II called as he blew it. His fist was surrounded by glowing green energy before he charged. Kurumu closed her eyes as he headed towards her. She knew she'd die if he hit her

Kurumu was frozen on the spot as Kiva stood behind her. She dared to look and saw Kiva standing in a crater shaped like a bat. She knew it hadn't been there before but from the depth of the crater she knew if the kick had hit her, she would've been killed. "J… James?"

Kivat flew off his perch and Kiva's body turned silver before James turned back to normal as the armour shattered into his body. He turned to look at Kurumu and then walked up to her. He apologized, "I'm sorry."

She blinked. He was sorry? She had just been trying to kill him. "You're…sorry?"

"I don't like hitting girls, I really don't." he told her "Especially pretty ones like you." She blushed. "I just had to show you that I wasn't going to let you kill me."

"You missed on purpose!" she realized. Still a little shocked, she blurted out "James, what are you?"

"The Fangire King."

Kurumu's wings folded back up and her tail retracted. She'd never met someone so kind. She'd met guys who pretended to be nice but never someone genuinely kind. James could've easily killed her but he chose not to. "This is going to be the end of me." she said sadly.

"How would anyone find out? I mean, we're the only ones who know."

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Kurumu blinked, baffled. Would James really do that for her? She had tried to kill him so he was rather entitled to humiliate her like that. He just shock his head making Kurumu's eyes widen.

"Can't you fly?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion

"My wings hurt when I hit the tree." she said

"Sorry." he apologized again. He hated the thought of hurting her, but when he changed into Kiva his battle instincts took over. He felt horrible for causing Kurumu pain.

"Hey, I tried to kill you, so we're even." she smiled.

'She does look cute when she's not homicidal.' James realized. "I'll give you a piggyback ride."

"OK." Wrapping her arms around James's neck, the boy hefted her onto his back with his hands holding her thighs. Despite the situation, Kurumu couldn't help but smile. It was rather nice to be held by someone who genuinely cared about her. The calluses on his hands felt nice on her skin too. Resting her head on his shoulder, she decided to enjoy the trip back to the infirmary.

* * *

(The following day)

"Moka!" James called to his friend.

"James!" Moka gasped. "You're alright!" She had been afraid for him. When she went back to the infirmary, both he and Kurumu had gone. She was especially afraid after her Rosario had told her what Kurumu had been attempting. The reassurances from her other side that James was fine weren't very reassuring. "Did she hurt you?"

"Kurumu? No, she didn't," he said. James wasn't going to tell Moka what had happened. He didn't want to worry her.

"I'm so relieved, James." she said shyly, blushing.

"Moka." he smiled back. Of course, the tender moment just had to be ruined.

"James!" Kurumu exclaimed cheerfully as she glomped James from behind, rubbing her breasts against his back.

"Ku… Ku… Kurumu!" James let out, flushed. She let go of him and smiled sweetly.

"I made you some cookies!" said Kurumu, holding a basket. "Want one?" She then saw Moka. "Oh, hello to you too."

"What do you want?" Moka demanded. She hadn't forgotten how Kurumu had attempted to steal her friend away for herself.

"Oh, I came to bring James some cookies," Kurumu said. "Just to say thanks for yesterday."

"Really, it was nothing." said James. He tried to play it down, but Kurumu obviously thought otherwise.

"James, you want to know why I came to the academy?" Kurumu said. "It's because I was looking for my Destined One."

"Destined One?" both Moka and James echoed, James in slight shock

"Well, my race is dying out, so I need to look for my Destined One to marry, my Mate of Fate. No other man will suffice for us."

James put two and two together after hearing that. What he was seeing was something that was beginning to scare him. "Ku… Kurumu …"

"And I've decided that it's you, honey!" She hugged his arm against her chest. "So, when do you wanna get hitched?"

"M… M… Married?" James blushed. He was King, had that bloody contract for the Queen, now other people are already trying to become his wives. His luck.

"Let go of him!" shouted Moka, grabbing the other arm.

"No, you let go!" shouted Kurumu. Now it had become a tug of war with James as the rope.

"James!"

"James!"

'Somebody help me!'

* * *

And there's the second chapter!


	4. King and Youth!

Here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario+Vampire; I only own three figuarts.

"Speaking"

'Thinking/phone'

"HENSHIN!"

"**Kivat"**

"**KIVAT USING FUESTLE!"**

_Flashback_

* * *

**Kamen Rider/ ****Rosario+Vampire Crossover**

**Rosario Dark Kiva**

**Chapter 3: King and Youth**

* * *

Students were looking at the Bulletin Board to see their mid-term test results. When James saw his, he was relieved. He was ranked 38th in the year

"Hey I'm ranked in the top 200th!" a guy with pink skin said.

"Lucky you. I'm ranked 222nd. My parents are going to kill me!" said a guy with purple skin.

"I'm really jealous of you two. I'm ranked 245th." said a guy with green skin.

'Idiots. They're supposed to stay in human form. No human has purple, pink or green colored skin.' thought James with an annoyed shake of the head

Just then, the students saw Moka walking to the board. "Wow Moka is sure is amazing!" a male student said.

"Yeah. She's ranked 13th. She's not only hot, but she's smart too!" said another male student

"Being an angel is the best description for her!" another male student said. Said girl stopped walking when she saw James.

"James!" she said as she ran to him and gave him a big hug. Most guys were glaring at James.

'Do they really think that we're dating? Not that I would mind though.' thought James. "Congratulations Moka!" said James

"Thank you. Oh. Looks like you where better than me." said Moka.

"Well, I can help you study if you want."

"Really? Thank you!" Some male students were filled the Fire of Jealousy.

"He's got a study date with Moka!" said one.

"You got to be kidding me! How can he be so lucky?" said another.

'Has everybody forgotten that I'm Kiva?' thought James. Lot's of people saw him change when he was fighting Kurumu. Apparently, Moka didn't hear what those students say.

Unknown to the both of them, there was somebody watching them not to far from them. "Moka…" that somebody said.

The person who had been spying on Moka and James was a little girl and was in a witch's costume. "Congratulations, Yukari Sendou. You got number one again." somebody said. That somebody was a class representative. He and his four lackeys walked to her.

"My classmates..." said Yukari

"I see you didn't skip grades for nothing. But don't get cocky!"

"Cocky?" asked Yukari

"For example, your attire looks like cosplay!" said one of his lackeys, who was also over dramatically pointing her outfit.

"No matter how much you try to change it, it's still against the school rules!" said the fat lackey.

"Seriously, as your class representative, your entire existence is a big headache for me. So it's better if you just die!" said the representative, as he was about to slice her with his claw-like hands. But fortunately for Yukari, Moka stood in the way making the representative stop. "You're... Moka Akashiya correct? Humph. Doesn't matter! I'll kill you as well!" said the representative. Everyone was shocked at the statement. Then, a gush of wind blew. It was revealed that James had the Zanvat Sword ready, the tip pointed towards the Class Representative's chest

"You hurt her or the little girl, and I'll cut you in half. And don't think of showing your true form either." said James darkly, as his grip on the sword tightened

"Tch. Fine. We'll back off. But if she breaks another school rule then we get to kill her. Deal?"

"No." James said "If she breaks another school rule then you punish her like any other student. Detention, suspension, explosion, or whatever the proper punishment should be. You do NOT threaten to kill anyone. I hear you've done something like this again and YOU'RE dead!"

"Whatever." the representative muttered before he and his followers left

* * *

(At the cafeteria)

"Thank you very much for saving me! I'm Yukari Sendou." said Yukari, the three where sitting at a table white James eating another icepop

"I heard about you! You're younger than us by 4 years, but you're also considered a genius. Your clothes are nice too you know." said Moka.

"It's nothing really! Moka is much more beautiful. Other than that, I... I... I love you!" she said, as she tackled Moka. James sweat drop at first, before he slowly turned around, seeing Yukari groping Moka's breast. At the sight he turned back around, blushing.

"Moka, I see you're busy so, I'll be with Kurumu. SKivaoo… bye." said James, before he walked to the infirmary.

"W… W… Wait! James!" exclaim Moka.

"Please go out with me!"

"O…Ok. A… As friends," said Moka.

Later that day, Yukari was still groping Moka's breasts. Most of the students blush at the sight. "Wow they're even bigger in person! I'm flat as a board. This is a dream come true!" said Yukari.

Just then, James came walking to them. "Hey Moka. Do you..." he couldn't finish because Yukari interrupted.

"So you finally came in the end. James Johnson. You are incredibly smart,almost as smart as me. Somehow you have permision to not wear the school uniform. You seem to have an interest in that cow Kurumu and my Moka. Your only intrests seem to be relaxing and eating icepops. I will not let someone like you have My Moka!" said Yukari.

"What are y..." again, he gotten interrupted by Yukari.

"My Beloved Moka deserves much better than you! Take this!" She said. She started a saying some gibberish to James. After she finished, a storage closet appeared out of nowhere and released cleaning supplies to James.

"What the hell! Their moving on their own!" Said James as he dodge some of the supplies.

"Of course! I'm a witch after all!" Said Yukari.

'Isn't it against the rules to tell what you are?' thought Moka.

"_She's technically not a monster so most of the rules don't affect her._" said Inner Moka

"That's it!" Jame suddenly roared as he kicked a bucket away from him. His Fangire markings appeared again and the Zanvat Sword apeared in his hands. In a few quick motions he had slashed the cleaning suplies to ribbons "Go!" James growled animatistically at Yukari

"O... Okay... But this isn't over!" the younger girl stuttered before she turned and ran away

"See you later Moka." James sighed as his eyes returned to normal, his cainines receded and he let go of the axe, which landed on the ground and re-fused with it. James then turned around and walked away with an angered look in his eyes

"James..." Moka muttered in shock

_"Amazing!"_ Inner-Moka gasped feeling the depth of her soul shinning in amazment at the mans ability

* * *

(Later)

In the infirmary, Kurumu was cleaning some of the cuts on James's face "So... are you alright?" ask Kurumu.

"Oh. My face is fine, but my pride isn't. Because of that little girl, I can't get close to Moka without getting pummelled by cleaning supplies." said James.

'Yes! Thank you Yukari Sendou!' thought Kurumu. "I've heard rumours about her. Although she's a genius, she's still a selfish little girl. Because she got teased by her classmates, she turned out like that." said Kurumu.

"You don't say..." said James, when he turn his head around he saw how close Kurumu was to his face so he staggered back until he lean onto the wall. Near the window, outside, was Yukari listening to the conversation.

"No matter what, I will not lose to you James Johnson, my rival for Moka's love!"

Just then, she heard James said "She also called you a cow Kurumu."

And then the whole school heard "SHE CALL ME A WHAT NOW!" courtesy of Kurumu.

"I see you're having a fun time with her James Johnson. Let's see if I can make you two _more_ than friends." said Yukari, having an evil smile on a face. She put a strand of James's hair into a doll made out of straws. She then made the doll punch itself. James felt his hand trying to move by it's own will and he scowled before he clenched his fist tightly before the feeling faded

"James?" Kurumu asked curiously

"It's nothing." James said looking away from his arm

Yukari started growled when she saw what James did "How did he do that?" she asked with a dark look before a smirk crossed her face "Well then, how about you play with that cow's breasts James?" said Yukari. She started moving the dolls hands, making it look like it was circling something with its hands.

Unfortunately for James he wasn't able to stop his arms in time this time. Moka walked into the infirmary in that uncomfortable or comfortable, depending on whom you're looking at, moment. "I. Can. Explain. This." growled James.

"James, my beloved, please touch me more!" Said Kurumu but when she heard a cough she turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw the pink haired vampire "Ah! Moka!" At that moment James' pulled away, forcing his control back

"Kurumu. You said you wouldn't use your Charm again. How could you?" said Moka, turning away from them.

"But I didn't! James started..." she couldn't continue because James was still on top her and she wanted to stand up. "James, sweety, can you get off me please?" she asked

Unfortunately, James was looking at the window, growling. "I've had it. Yukari. I suggest you start running!" threatened James. A second later, they saw the said girl's hat from the window.

* * *

(In an empty classroom)

"Ok, this has gone way too far!" James yelled as he turned to Yukari, who had been brought in by Moka. "I know you love Moka. I am fully understanding of that. But you can't just do things like that to people because you think they're in your way! That's the way you end up completely alone . . . and no one truly wants that."

"I'd rather be alone than be surrounded by friends of such low caliber!" Yukari retorted. "And besides, I've always been alone."

James' gaze softened. "Yukari . . . I . . ."

The purple Greeed should have never let his guard down, because that was how he came so close to being struck in the head by a pot that had materialized out of nowhere. Just barely avoiding the pot in time, James looked at Yukari again and saw her laughing in self-satisfaction.

"Got you good!"

James growled lowly in his throat. "I am really, really beginning to lose my patience."

"James!" Moka shouted. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with _me?_" James echoed in disbelief "Gee, the fact that I can't even be near you anymore without risking my life even more than I already am just by being here? The fact that I tried to extend an olive branch to someone who repaid me by trying to drop something large and heavy on my head?"

"She's just a little girl!" Moka shot back and James' eyes widdened

"Of course!" James suddenly yelled, slapping his head "I'm SO stupid!"

"What do you mean James?" Moka asked in concern

"I look after another my brother and sister but I've been treating her more like a pest then a person, this must hurt her, plus she's lonely here. Let's go." And with that James turned around and ran out of the room

"James!" Moka and Kurumu yelled as they chased him out of the room

"Kivat, follow Yukari's magic trail!" James yelled as he ran

**"Okay, partner."** Kivat II nodded as he exited James' jacket and took flight

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Somewhere at the school grounds, Yukari finally stopped running and laughing. Just then, the class representative and his lackeys walked up to her. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't the witch?" said the Class Representative

"Class representative!" said Yukari

"You remember the deal between Johnson and the boss right?" said the fat lackey.

"Yeah! If you break another school rule that means we get to kill you!" said the bald lackey.

"And since you broke another rule, we get to eat!" said CR. He grabbed her by the wrist, and started to drag her somewhere, with his lackeys following behind. In a sudden burst of speed the CR and his lackeys had transformed into lizard men and threw Yukari at a tree. She tried to fight back with her magic, but the CR broke her wand. the Class Representative was just about to make the finishing blow when help came. James jumped through the treeline and his foot colided with the lizard's man's face

"I thought I warned you!" exclaimed James.

"Oh but we have a deal. The little girl told what monster she was. Thus, she broke a rule." said the Representative, seemingly ignoring Jame's

"Last time I checked, witches weren't monsters or humans. This means most of the rules doesn't apply to her." James stated as he stood up proudly

"Get going you dumbass!" Yukari yelled, only to be flicked on the head by James "Ow!"

"Watch your language young lady." James said with narrowed eyes "I am sorry for being so harsh on you, you have been alone since you came here so you protected yourself by pranking others. No one should have to do that! If Moka wants to then the two of you can be together, and as your friend, I will protect both of you."

"James..." Yukari muttered in amazment as Moka and Kurumu ran up to her

James then turned back to the lizardmen "Besides, I have already warned these bastards that if they hurt you again they would die."

"Tch. You bastard. Just who do you think you are to try and take us down?" ask the representative

"I am the Fangire King!" James roared as his Fnagire markings appeared and he held his gloved hand into the sky "KIVAT!"

**"Bite!"**

"HENSHIN!" James yelled after Kivat bit his hand, he then grabbed the bat as the black chaisn wrapped around his waist and he slammed the red and black bat onto his perch before he was surrounded by the green tinted liquid-silver and Dark Kiva appeared as the green-silver shattered from his body, the green segmented bat-wing eyes flashing and his deep black cape flying in the wind

"As Fingire King, for your crimes against the innocent, I sentence you to..." Dark Kiva proclaimed as he stood there, looking at the five Lizardmen from his emotionless helmet, the crimosn and black armoured warrior reaching to his side and slowly slipping the Wake Up Fusile from it's holer "... To DEATH!" he roared the end of the sentance, the Zanvat Sword appearing in his hand, putting the yellow glass-whistle that is the Wake Up Fuisle into the hilt of the blade and pulling out a solid gold one from the hilt of the blade. This Fustile was solid gold with the symbol being a pitch black Kiva symbol. Quickly slidding the golden glass-whistle into Kivat II's mouth he quickly closed it and the red and black mechanical magic bat blew on it

**"ZANVAT!"** Kivat called as he blew it. Dark Kiva then pulled it from mthe red and black bat's mout before plugging it back itn to the hilt of the blade

**"WAKE UP!"** the blade called in a darker voice to Kivat II's as the blade turned a glowing bright red before he charged. The five Lizardmen where frozen stiff ever since Kiva's roar of their 'sentance' and, as he reached them they didn't even get the chance to _think_ to dodge before they all had been cut in half, the Kiva symbol appearing on both halfs of their deceased body before they exploded

"Judgment has been passed." Dark Kiva said as he stood up, the Zanvat sword dissapearing and Kivat removing himself from his pearch, causing Dark Kiva's armour to return to being the green-tinted liquid-silver before it shattered revealing James

* * *

(A few days later)

"I heard that Yukari became better behaved and apologized for her past misdeeds." Said Moka

"That's true. Most of her classmates started thinking back on what they said about her and apologized as well." said Kurumu

"Well that's great!" said Moka. When they were in the classroom, they dropped the books they were carrying. Yukari was hugging James while the man in question was trying to push her away by pushing her head.

"Ohayo Kurumu! Moka!" said Yukari.

James said hello as well and was mouthing the words "Help me!"

"Yukari. What are you doing?" said Kurumu

"Well, my class is right next door. So I can play here as well right?" said Yukari

"Play?" ask Moka

"Not only have I fallen deeper in love with Moka. But I've also fallen in love with James! Our knight in crimson armour!" said Yukari

"Yukari. We can't actually love each other." said James, his eye twitching at a thought or something.

"That's right! James is mine!" said Kurumu. She grabbed one of James's arms while Yukari took the other. They started pulling both arms to see who get James.

'Who did I piss off in a past life to deserve this_?' t_hought James

"You can't have him Yukari. James is mine only!" exclaimed Moka, as she tackled James before starting to suck on his blood

"MOKA!" James yelled in shock when he felt her bite his neck

In the Rosario, Inner-Moka sighed at her other personality antics, but there was a light smile on her face "James Johnson... Fangire King…" she said in deep thought

What no one noticed was a symbol quickly appeared on the back of Moka, Kurumu and Yukari's hands as well as in the center of the red gem of the Rosario. The one person who _did_ notice the symbol was a lone purple haired girl who sat alone in her room which was frozen as she sat there eating a lolipop. She didn't see what the symbol was, but she _did_ see the symbol appear. Her only thought was 'What was that?'

* * *

There you go, I hope you enjoy this quick update. See you next time!


End file.
